Yankee AU
by DF-chan
Summary: They're not actually delinquents, they're just a duo who proclaimed themselves as guardians of their school. (c) isrslyhavenoidea; Full summary inside; Hijack; One-shot


**.Yankee AU.**

**SUMMARY: **_They're not actually delinquents, they're just a duo who proclaimed themselves as guardians of their school, determined to beat up anybody who bothers their schoolmates (who are fears them rather than respect them). Jack and Hiccup call themselves the Guardians, while others call them the Two Deaths (Jack is called White Death while Hiccup is called Red Death). Since students are so afraid of them, they don't know that these two are actually very nice people._

(This is description of **isrslyhavenoidea**'s ART Yankee AU on DA that is used as cover for this fanfiction with her permission.)

**WARNINGS:** For those who don't know Yankee is a term to describe hooligan on Japanese. So it means fighting. and also Hijack (YAOI, or hints of M/M relationships) and abusing use of crossover and changing the species of characters from other fandoms. Beside that no any other hardcore warnings.

**A/N:** This fanfic is based on isrslyhavenoidea's Art Yankee AU (you can find it by typing: 'Hijack Yankee AU' on DA it should be one of first. I started to write this one-shot with intention of short Hijack cute and fluffy interaction with a little fighting, but somehow the first scene evolved and I added characters and then more and more, and in the end half of this fic is action with other characters. Yep. But there is Hijack, you don't worry.

The list of characters will be below, with the names, fanfiction aliases and the fandom they are from. The explanation of school's names are below too.

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to their rightful owners (in this case to **DreamWorks Studios** and **WaltDisneyAnimationStudios** along with others... well if you want to know you will google it.) The idea is based on** isrslyhavenoidea**'s idea (lol) and the cover belongs to her too, the only things on me is additional ideas to this plot, humanization of not-human characters and change of some names on their foreign counterparts.

That's all. (i think)

**BETA:** Lovely I.F.T.S. who said that it was cute. ;D Well, I hope so.

* * *

"Please leave us alone!"

If one was walking during this evening near one of the alleys, he would have become a witness of one of the most typical bullying of the middle school students. Two kids (a boy with the ridiculously large ears and big brown eyes and thick eyebrows clinging to a girl with a bright purple hair that reached down her waist with one yellow streak that run from her temple; both dressed into a black and blue uniform with a moon crest on the chest over the heart) were cornered by the three boys who were snickering at their (or at least boy's) distress.

"Awww, are you babies gonna cry?" Lanky, dark-haired teenager with crooked teeth and face full of acnes mocked them, making girl glare at him in disgust and boy to start babble.

"Who the heck are you calling 'babies' you, fear of the dentist? What with your face anyway? Honestly, you need to see a doctor all those spots aren't a good sign, I can recommend you one very good doctor, he is magic, I swear!-"

The girl gave a side-long glance at her friend with a suffering look, while another bully stepped closer and pointed his twitchy finger at the babbling boy.

"Shut up! Gods, your rambling is annoying! Do I need to make sure you will not ramble in near future?" The short, twitchy teen with a little crazy look in his eyes cracked his knuckles and the babbling boy instantly paled.

"Who is rambling? Me? No, sir, no, I'm not rambling-"

"Roba, shut it." Huffed the girl, ignoring the boy's 'You are supposed to be on my side Tenshi!' and turning to the bullies with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?"

"Now-now, let's not be so harsh, girlie." The last bully drawled out lazily, his light purple and blue in the ends hair shifting slightly as he shrugged, "Sid, Turbo and I were just passing by, when we heard you and decided to say 'Hi'." He smiled, his sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"'Hi' my ass." Tenshi scowled, "Well you said your 'Hi'-s Randall, now leave us alone, we are in hurry."

"Yeah, we were invited to the karaoke party, what you three don't know is. Nobody invites you after all." Roba piped out, sticking his tongue out at the three bullies who growled at him.

Tenshi facepalmed, "Just what we needed; three pissed out WDAS students on us… Thanks Roba."

"Anytime." Roba gulped, looking as three bullies advanced at them, but when Randall tried to make a grab for Tenshi, a yelp from his two companions behind stopped him.

"What the?-" He turned and his eyes bulged at the sight of Turbo and Sid on the earth with noticeable bumps on their heads. He lifted his eyes at the two figures in front of him, an uncharacteristic squeak escaping him.

"**_You_**!"

"Well-well, what do we have here, huh Red?"

"I believe it's our old friend, a lousy lizard and his lackeys, White."

"Well, right now it's just a lizard though~"

"Let's show how happy we are to see him~"

Randall backed away as the two advanced at him, weapons pointed at the purple-blue-haired teen.

"W-wait, please have mer- AGH!"

When Randal finally stopped twitching on the ground, the two persons high-fived each other.

"It's our seventh catch in this evening!" The taller one cheered, while the shorter sighed.

"Those damn WDAS lost all their fear, attacking Yume-chu's students in the centre of the town."

"Yeah, those bastards. By the way, about the students- You are safe now, thanks to your awesome-" The taller one turned where Tenshi and Roba were, only to find an empty space. "-heroes… Aaaaaand they run away. **_Again_**."

The shorter one chuckled, "Cheer up White, at least they are safe now."

* * *

"It's impossible."

"Why?! I swear to you, they came to our rescue!" Roba whined, pouting at his friend; the tall and muscular green-haired male, his senpai, whose name was incredibly funny, but he would kick him if he laughs, so he just called him- "Big S! Believe me, they just appeared out of nowhere and knocked out those guys, I wanted to stay and look, but Tenshi grabbed me and ran-"

"You should thank me idiot!" The purple-haired girl snapped at him, while pushing away another male who hovered over her, "Gods! Os, go away! You are annoying!"

"I'm just checking if you are hurt! After all, awesome Me wasn't there to protect you, so you easily could get hurt!" The dark-skinned boy with dark-blue short-trimmed hair pouted at the blushing girl who swatted him away like an annoying fly.

"Tenshi really did a favor to you, taking you away from there." Another occupant of the room who was sitting next to Big S said. The voice belonged to a tall and handsome boy with olive skin and dark-brown hair tied in a ponytail with some bangs hanging over his dark chestnut eyes. "Those two are dangerous, you shouldn't be near them."

"But why, Reikon?! Everybody always telling me not to go near them, but they seems harmless enough. At least not _that_ scary like everyone describe them, and they helped us!" Roba crossed his arms and stared accusingly at his friends. Reikon and Big S, as the oldest out of five of them being the third year, exchanged knowing looks, while Os and Tenshi just shifted on their places, not sure what to say.

Finally, the green-haired male sighed, "Believe us, we know what are those two 'harmless' guys can do. It's your first year in Yume-middle, so it's understandable that you don't know, you naïve dork."

"Hey!"

"Those guys do not help us. They are just reckless and fighting obsessed people on whose way it's dangerous to be. I can assure you that your 'rescue' was a mere coincidence. After all, Randall is their old victim, they often clash. But anyway, you better not- I repeat **_not_** – be so stupid to get on their way." At the last reminder Big S's voice become very serious in contrast with his usual snarky self, and Robe's defiance faltered.

"Or you will understand why in the Yume-chu they are called **_Red and White Deaths_**."

In the karaoke booth they were sitting in, was a moment of silence, before Os clapped his hands to break an awkward atmosphere, "Let's finish with this gloom topics and start choosing songs! I want to score a few points before Ernie and Bernie will come!"

Reikon chuckled slightly and Tenshi smiled weakly, the topic forgotten, but Roba was still pouting thoughtfully as he looked at Big S who was looking through the list of songs.

_'Red and White Deaths, huh? Sounds scary… but… pretty __**awesome**__.' _

Roba paused.

_'Damn, I just sounded like Po.'_

* * *

Somehow the story about Roba's and Tenshi's late evening adventure was the one most talking about in the school next day, but that was probably thank to the two biggest gossipers and story-tellers of the Yume-chu…

"Listen up people, you won't believe it!~"

Two guys of the third year sat on the table in the canteen, with curious students gathering around them. One was a short guy with blonde hair and early signs of puberty on his chin, while the other was a tall, lean and dark-haired guy with his wavy hair tied in a short ponytail.

"Yesterday I heard that one first-year and second-year got in the way of Randall and some of his gang, right Mig?" The dark-haired one asked his blond friend.

"I heard about it with my own ears Tul!" nodded Mig, striking a dramatic pose on the table. "Poor kids not only encountered Randall, but our fearsome duo too!"

Murmurs and whispers were exchanged at this, until somebody snorted, "_Usted dos bufons*_, those two were just an unlucky third party in the clash between those delinquents." A short, bronze-tanned teen walked out of the crowd, his orange hair combed to the side with a musketeer hat tilted to the side as he stood with his arms crossed and staring at the two. Some girls around him sighed dreamily.

"How do you know, fur ball?" Mig asked mockingly the teen who rolled his eyes at him.

"You can say it is one of perks of being that _idiota*_ (Roba's) friend. He already told me about it since yesterday night."

Tul and Mig jumped from the table and moved to the orange-haired teen, putting their hands on his shoulders, "Well, then enlighten us to the story and tell every gruesome detail, Gato-kun!~"

The teen sighed before smirking and leaping on the table previously occupied by two third years, "It all started when _bella_* Tenshi and _idiota_ Roba finished their clubs after school and-"

As Gato started to tell (totally untrue and half-imagined) story with Tul and Mig adding in then and there, in another part of the canteen sat a little circle of friends.

"Honestly, who will believe in their story-telling?" A chubby girl with dark-grey hair that reached past her shoulders rolled her reddish-brown eyes at the boasting trio.

"You are just a grouch Kaba-chan! I think their stories are cool!" Excitedly said a boy sitting next to her, his hair in noticeable white and black colors, as his blue-grey eyes sparkled in wonder and childish excitement.

"You think everything is cool, Shima." A golden brown—haired boy in front of them drawled out, narrowing his bright blue eyes at the crowd that centered their attention on someone else then him.

Kaba smirked, "And you think that everybody should worship you, Shishi-chi."

Shishi's following comment was interrupted by an appearance of a tall, lanky teen. His light brown, sandy and orange-yellow colored hair disheveled and he was shaking slightly as he almost fell on the seat near Shishi, his light green eyes big and frightened.

"Kirin-chi!" Kaba yelped, staring wide eyed at the teen. "What happened to you?!"

"I…I…" the teen huffed shakily. "I saw…Death." And with that he fainted from the lack of oxygen and general nervousness on the table between his friends.

They were mostly ignored by other students in the canteen as they panicked over passed out Kirin. It was after all a usual behavior of the rowdy foursome of friends.

* * *

"There is a commotion down in the canteen."

The roof was a nice place to seek refuge in seemingly overpopulated school, if only some annoying white-haired chat-box didn't bother him during his nap.

"Let me guess, those guys who don't know how to keep their mouths shut?" He sighed, more in exasperation than annoyance as he opened his forest green eyes to stare at the teen who plopped himself next to him, holding out a tomato juice.

"Yep. And this time that Neko-kun joined them." His blue-eyed companion snickered as the auburn-haired boy closed his eyes with a groan.

"That guy should just stick with flirting with girls than telling unbelievable stories. How does everybody fall for his ridiculous tales? They probably added dozens more bodies, blood and gore to everything already." He grumbled, not happy with the fact that everybody will believe that they beat into a pulp a whole hoard of thugs when they just send of just a… **_few_** dozen of them to the hospital yesterday.

"Well, they add to our popularity Hiccup." The white-haired teen hummed, sipping from his cold coffee.

"I don't think we need to be even more 'popular' Jack." The auburn-haired one snorted, sitting up and looking at his juice.

13-year-old Hiccup Haddock and 14-year-old Jack Frost, or commonly known as Red and White Deaths from the Yume-chu were indeed very popular, but not in a good way, as you can probably guess from the names they were dubbed by their fellow classmates. Hiccup was a short, lanky and seemingly weak and awkward teenager, but those who saw him in a fight with his trusty bokken* who he wields like a real sword will definitely say otherwise. Jack was a head taller than Hiccup, and much more leaner and athlete-looking, but it still didn't explain how the hell he so easily swing a heavy metal bat he always takes with him whenever he goes.

"Aww, don't be sad Hic." Jack chuckled patting his friend on the head, ignoring the huff from the boy. "You always got me, remember?"

"As if I need you." The other rolled his eyes, "It is you who without me will die from malnutrition."

"Hey! Ice Creams and coffee are good enough food."

"Then you don't need the bento I made for you, hm?" He gestured to the bag near him, to which Jack immediately lunged to and took out a box wrapped in a blue with snowflake patterns cloth.

"Sushi! Fatty tuna, my favorite!" Jack exclaimed opening the lunch and digging into the food.

"So who needs who here?" Hiccup snickered as the white-haired teen stuffed his face.

"Thory ur de bphest Hik.*" Jack munched down, giving a fond ruffle of hair to the boy and swallowing. "But don't get too cocky. Next time it will be me who cook."

"Oh, gods have mercy."

"Hey! My cooking is not that bad-"

"Yeah and thanks to whom I spend three days in a hospital because of the food poisoning? You can't cook to save your life Jack."

Jack harrumphed, but his retort was interrupted by a ring bell.

"Come on, we are going to be late to the class." Hiccup stood up dusting off his pants, picking up the bag but not before packing his untouched juice and the box.

"I don't wanna go." Jack whined playfully, gripping Hiccup's legs and burying his face into the smaller boy's abdomen, wrinkling his white shirt and making the brunet blush slightly. "It means four more hours without Hic in my class and with that bastard Aster-"

"Jack." Hiccup struggled in the other's grip, feeling his ears flaming up when the other squeezed his legs in response. "Come on, let me go." No response. "You can stay in my house tonight if you let go right now."

"Really?" Jack instantly perked, looking up at the brunet with sparkling blue eyes and smiled broadly when Hiccup nodded. "Yeah!" He let go and stood up instantly. "Let's have beef tonight! Old man in the shop promised me discount last time!"

Hiccup smiled at his friend's eagerness, "Sure. We will visit the shop on our way, okay?"

* * *

Class was boring as always, Hiccup sighed, staring into his notebook and listening for Shifu-sensei's droning about history of Chinese imperators. Not that he was bored, because he didn't understand the theme or something like that. He actually had read all about it a week ago when he was bored, so he knew almost everything Shifu-sensei was talking about. So it was boring to listen everything for the second time, at least for him. So instead of listening, the brunet busied himself with planning the evening with Jack.

_"I need to buy rice too, we're almost out of it. Good thing Dad won't be at home tonight."_ His father worked as a fisher and was out of home most of the week, so no surprise here. _"I need to get some cat food too-"_

"Haddock-san."

Hiccup jerked and looked up at the short sensei, who managed to sneak up to him unnoticed and was standing now in front of him. He raised an eyebrow with a bored look as sensei's mustache twitched in irritation. Students around them were whispering and Hiccup only noticed someone at the door, presumably a student.

"Principle sent after you. He wishes to see you right now."

Hiccup blinked. Why would principle want to see him? Well at least he was sure he didn't give him reason today…yet. So it was strange, but he didn't argue. He gathered his things and went to the door ignoring the whispering and sensei's gaze that bored into his skull. He saw a chubby boy with messy green hair waiting for him. Not saying anything he went down the corridor, the boy hurrying after him. He reached the first turn when a hand landed on his shoulder and he automatically threw out a hand to deliver a punch to his assaulter, but it was deflected by a familiar blue-hoodie wearing teen.

"Jack? What the hell?" Hiccup stared at his friend, who turned to the chubby boy who followed them.

"Good job Bob, here is your sandwich." He threw a bag to the boy, who smiled happily and run away. Hiccup stared in bewilderment at that before turning to Jack, but he managed only to open his mouth when Jack interrupted him.

"So, ready to go?"

"What? Where?" Hiccup blinked in confusion.

"To your home, dummy." Jack snickered at Hiccup's face.

"Huh?" the realization finally found the brunet, "Jaaaack, again? How many times do you think it will work? A false 'Principle's call', are you serious? And who was that guy anyway?!" He gestured wildly with his hands trying to emphasize all points at one.

"It was Bob. He is an idiot and will do anything for food." Jack shrugged completely unconcerned about anything and tugged the smaller boy after him as they went down the stairs.

Hiccup let out a long-suffering sigh, before smiling at his friend, "I guess you couldn't wait?"

"No way! With the perspective of beef and finally beating you in the Call of Duty?"

They laughed merrily as they run from the school, trying not to be caught by a grouchy guard when thye hoped over the fence behind the school and headed into the shopping district.

* * *

"I need some cat food too." Hiccup muttered, entering the pet shop, Jack groaned behind him, with his bat and bag on his shoulder and bags from another shop in his other hand.

"For your little devil? That freaking cat hates me. Maybe we can leave him outside today?"

"No we won't leave him outside." Hiccup hummed, picking up the food and paying for it, before walking outside with the white-haired teen trudging behind, "Besides he has a right to hate you. You shouldn't have thrown him into the snow."

"He deserved it. He won't allow me to sleep in your bed."

"With which I agree by the way. I always make you a bed on a coach, why do you sleep in mine?"

"It's cold to sleep there! With you it's so much warmer."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack's childish reasons (which was almost as good as his explanation for sleeping on top of Hiccup. "I protect you from the Boogyman" the teen had said to the horrified and bemused Hiccup, straddling him and cuddling into his chest.) and because of that he didn't notice a person in front of him and bumped into them.

"I'm sorry-" He turned to apologize, but was interrupted by a fist into his face which he automatically ducked and stuck out his leg to trip the offender, who tumbled down and brought with him another one.

"Fucking kid!" Two almost identical, ginger-haired and very muscular teens growled at him. Hiccup blinked, wondering if they were twins, while Jack behind him doubled with laugher.

"Oh my- Hiccup you are just adorable with that startled face-"

"Shut up Jack." Hiccup bite up, red with embarrassment, ignoring two jocks who stood up and loomed over him.

"Apologize, this instant kid." The one with a band aid over his brow said, as his twin crackled his knuckles. Jack stood forward, taking the bags in one hand and in another swinging almost lazily his bat.

"You are the one who should apologize to my little friend here." Jack drawled out, ignoring Hiccup's 'not little' grunt as the brunet straightened out and automatically lifted his hand to his shoulder. Cursing, Hiccup remembered that he left his bokken at home this morning. Well, he guessed he will have to fight with his hands.

"Why should we apologize to the students of Yume-chu? All of you are pathetic little girls." The twin without band aid barked out a mocking laugh and Jack's eyes narrowed. Hiccup could feel the almost tangible coldness emitting from his friend as he pointed his metal bat at the thugs and spoke in a low and dangerous tone.

"Let me guess, you are students from WDAS?"

The twins smirked, "Yeah, right. Good for you kid that you know who yours superior are-"

"Hic?"

Hiccup sighed and took the bags from the white-haired teen, "Have your fun." He said carelessly as Jack grinned, flashing his pearly-white teeth and lunged at the twins.

The brunet wondered if he had enough laundry detergent to wash out the blood from Jack's favorite hoodie.

* * *

Jack inhaled greedily the smell of cooking meat and drooled a little, when Hiccup put the meat in front of him. His cheek stung slightly from the cut he received, because one of those thugs had a knife and he was a little careless when he took it out. Well at least it got Hiccup to fuss over him, he snickered mentally. Hiccup was so cute when Jack will receive a small injury, treating it like a life-threatening one. He was such a mother-hen sometimes, though Hiccup assured him that out of them two it was Jack who was the one overprotective. For your notice: JACK WAS NOT.

(His anger is always justified, thank you. And don't listen to everything that freckled kid said.)

Hiccup sat across of him, tucking his legs under him and getting the chopsticks, Jack following him as he swatted away the grabby paws of the evil cat (aka Toothless) who was hiding under the table. But as soon as they sat, the black feline curled around Hiccup's feet, earning a fond pat from his owner.

"You will make a good wife Hic." Jack snickered as he swallowed his first pieces of meat and laughed openly when Hiccup huffed and rolled one of his sleeves, showing off his twig-like arm.

"You see this Frost? So much manliness is something you had been dreaming off. So no need to be jealous and try to make me look girly."

"I don't even try. You do it yourself." Jack gestured to the pink and blue apron hanging on the chair next to Hiccup that the brunet wore earlier to cook. Hiccup pointed his chopsticks at the boy and narrowed his eyes, "Oooohh, you are playing a dangerous game Frost-**_san_**. Beware of consequences!"

"How cute." Jack took more meat, "I am already shaking."

They finished their dinner with friendly banter and washed the dishes together, before going into Hiccup's room and settling in front of the TV, leaning against Hiccup's bed with Toothless relaxing on the chair, lazily watching them with one eye.

"-probably going to have a shift tomorrow evening." Jack grumbled pushing on the buttons of his controller, as his character nearly got killed, "One of the workers is sick and I'm going out instead of him."

"Hm, then we need to go earlier on the patrol. I heard that rich guy Roddy talking about some guy with a weird name Jumbo. He is apparently WDAS's mad genius who constantly blows something up."

"Sounds like you." Jack jabbed, but Hiccup ignored him, concentrating on the screen.

"Apparently this Jumbo met up with one of Randall's partners, Babbi, who loves to call himself 'Syndrome' apparently thinking that it's cool. They're planning something fishy."

"So? Going to visit the Syndrome's lair?" Jack asked, pushing his naked feet under Hiccup's butt, wriggling it to distract the teen from the game. The brunet huffed and stuck out his elbow into the Jack's face in answer.

"Too early. Maybe better to ask around his little minions. Tomorrow they are going to have a field trip into the arcade, like scheduled." Hiccup groaned when his character lost life.

Jack cheered and pumped his fist into the air at his win, "They are so predictable."

"Yeah." Hiccup dropped his head back on his bed and Jack turned off the console. "You think WDAS is planning something? There was a lot of activity from them since the beginning of the year."

"Those suckers just feel threatened." Jack shrugged his shoulders leaning closer to Hiccup, "After all we did a number on them. They are just scared we gonna gain more power or that we are going to overthrow their little anarchic system."

The brunet exhaled, blowing at his bangs and looked at Jack who was staring back at him, "And when did everything evolved… into this?" he gestured vaguely with his hand and Jack just smiled.

"Do you regret it?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, "No. Not really."

"Then discussion is closed!" Jack leaped on his feet and picking protesting Hiccup up, got into the bed.

"Jack, what the hell!" the brunet spluttered, as the other quickly turned the light off and laid back, covering them both with the blanket.

"I need to get up earlier tomorrow, so I can see Jamie and gang before school and make it seems that I was in the bed all night. And you know it's a 30 minute walk from here to the orphanage. So shush now and let's sleep."

"I didn't even change my clothes-"

"Shush." Jack pressed finger to Hiccup's mouth and leaned closer to the teen, "Don't. Speak. Good night Hic." The white-haired teen smiled and pecked Hiccup in the forehead, before snuggling to the annoyed boy. Hiccup just sighed in acceptance and tried to fall asleep in the embrace of his best friend, thinking about tomorrow, about Yume-chu and about everything in general.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"Your feet are so freaking **_cold_**."

* * *

**spanish*** - _You two clowns*; Idiot*; Beauty*_

**Bokken*** - a wooden sword for training in Japan

* * *

**Aaand the promised list for those who did reach this point:**

**YumeSakuhin-chu** or** Yume-chu** - 'YumeSakuhin' is almost a strict translation of 'DreamWorks'. Well I translated with the help of dictionary, sooo...

**WDAS-chu** - is an abbraviation to Walt Disney Animation Studios. I just could think of any other name to this school. xD

('-chu' on Japanese is a suffix that is added to make a meaning 'middle school')

**Names and Characters cast and mentioned, beside the obvios Hiccup (HTTYD), Jack and Aster (ROTG):**

**Yume-chu students: **

Donkey (Shrek)– Roba (jap.)/Donkey

Angie (Shark Tale) – Tenshi (jap.)/Angel

Shrek (Shrek) – Big S

Oscar (Shark Tale) – Os

Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) – Reikon(jap.)/Spirit

Earnie&Bernie (Shark Tale)

Po (Kung Fu Panda)

Tulio&Miguel (Road to El Dorado) – Tul & Mig

Puss in boots (Shrek and PiB) – Gato(span.)/Cat

Marty (Madagaskar) – Shimauma(jap.)/Zebra

Gloria (Madagaskar) – Kaba(jap.)/Hippopatamus

Alex (Madagaskar) – Shishi(jap.)/Lion

Melman (Madagaskar) – Kirin(jap.)/Giraff

Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)

B.O.B. (Monsters VS Aliens) – Bob

Roddy (Flushed Away)

**WDAS-chu students: **

Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)

Sid (Toy Story)

Randall Boggs (Monster Corporation)

Twins thugs (Tangled)

Jumba (Lilo&Stitch)

Syndrome (The Incredibles)

* * *

**Review and don't forget to look at isrslyhavenoidea's Hijack art~**


End file.
